Avatar: Titanium
by ChoofCaro
Summary: Bueno aca empieza.


Hola! :D Bueno aquí estoy volviendo con una nueva historia.  
Hace un par de meses volví a engancharme con Avatar: La Leyenda de Aang, y después me engancha con La Leyenda de Korra. De más esta decir que me encanta mas de la Aang, por muchas razones pero la de Korra espero que llegue a complir las expetativas que tengo pensada :P.  
Por eso decidí empezar un Fan Fiction **tomando** el concepto de Avatar. Quise empezar algo nuevo con personajes que invente y una historia que ya tengo bien armada. Espero que alguien lo lea y le guste ^.^.

PD: Mierda! Acá no me reconoce el tipo de letra D:

**Avatar**

**Titanium**

Lejos quedo aquella Ciudad Republica que el Avatar Aang y el Señor del Fuego Zuko habían construido después de una guerra de cien años. El mal siempre persistía en corrumpir el equilibrio que existía en maestros y no maestros, mas de uno intento hacerlo pero sus planes siempre eran frustrados por el Avatar.

Cuando el legado de Aang termino, otro nuevo empezaba, este era el de Korra.

Al igual que en sus vidas pasadas debió defender, luchar y proteger la paz no solo en Ciudad Republica sino en todo el mundo. Un buen día todo cambio. Todo oscureció. Ahora ya nada es como antes. Con la muerte de Korra, el mundo volvió a entrar en desequilibrio.

Aquellos que tuvieron que huir lograron escribir intentando describir que había sucedido. Un hombre llamo Noma, un fiel seguidor de Amón esté pretendía llevar a la ciudad a un lugar mas igualitario donde los maestros no se aprovecharan de los que no lo eran y por fin vivir en paz, pero sus planes fueron frustrados por Korra. Noma quien entro en un estado de locura logro tras varios años de duro entrenamiento desarrollar un control mental tan poderoso que era capas de controlar a una ejercito. Con gran discreción comenzó a contactar aquellas personas que aun creían en las promesas de Amón, así recluto un grupo de gente en secreto, ese grupo fue creciendo, a pesar de tener tanta gente a su lado no estaba satisfecho, su necesidad de controlar crecía cada día mas, algo le hacia falta para dominar la ciudad entera, hasta que un día llego la idea, construir una torre lo suficientemente alta para poder expandir su poder por toda Ciudad Republica, la misma fue construida entre las montañas.

Consiguió un par de maestros tierras y maestros metal para hacer el duro trabajo a los cuales manipulo hasta el cansancio. Una vez que la maquinaria, la cual fue diseñada por Noma y construida por los científicos e ingenieros que trabajaban para la mafia, estos estaban de su lado ya que cuando los no maestros no estuvieran podrían usar las armas que estaban fabricando para sus trabajos sucios así tendrían la ventaja. La pesada maquina fue instalada por el mismo Noma. El plan se puso en marcha, una vez que se sentó en el centro de la maquina con un casco plateado colgando sobre su cabeza esperando ser colocado al igual que los dispositivos la enorme maquina fue encendida comenzó a enviar ondas hacia la ciudad.

El Avatar Korra noto el cambio en sus poderes, ya no eran tan poderosos como antes, lo mismo le sucedía a sus amigos y con todos aquellos maestros con los que hablaba. Cuando fue a hacer un recorrido por la ciudad, si bien todo parecía normal, muchos maestros se los notaba distintos e incluso agresivos ante la situación de no saber que les pasaba, al ver a Korra todos corrieron a pregúntale que estaba pasando ni siquiera ella tenia la respuesta, fue hasta que uno de los maestros tierras que había sido usado para construir la torre le contó algo que la ayudo a comprender la situación. Guiados por el joven Korra junto a la policía se dirigieron a la torre. Una enorme batalla se desplegó en las montañas, con gran esfuerzo lograron derrumbar parte de la misma. Noma, junto sus seguidores logran huir sin dejas rastros. La paz volvió momentáneamente.

El tiempo pasaba y la tecnología avanzaba, al igual que los poderes de Noma, sus habilidades y las ideas. Junto a los pocos seguidores que habían logrado escapar decidieron ocultarse en los bosques mientras volvían a formular un nuevo plan para controlar la ciudad para así poder expandir por el resto del mundo. Ordeno a varios de sus hombres a buscar maestros, no importa que poderes tuvieran, misteriosamente desaparecía, eran buscados, pero jamás fueron encontrados, ni siquiera sus cuerpos. Tras décadas de experimentos fallidos, de perfección, lograron su cometido, construcción de dos artefactos. El primero consistía en la torre, a la que se le tenia refaccionada las antiguas partes para usar las nuevas, el segundo fue denominado "Convertidor", lo que ayudaba a Noma a controlar a las personas quitando también los poderes, los Convertidores eran implantados incluso a los bebes.

En una calidad noche de verano, los secuaces de Noma atacaron de sorpresa la ciudad, las calles se llenaron de gritos e incertidumbre, lo primero que pensó la gente era en huir. Alrededor de 4.000 personas lograron escapar, maestros y no maestros miraron la ciudad por ultima vez escuchando los gritos y las sirenas, caminaron hasta estar bastantes alejados, no podían estar en la superficie porque los encontrarían y debían esperar el nacimiento del nuevo Avatar, fue así que los maestros tierra cavaron y cavaron, lograron construir un profundo túnel que los llevaba hasta el centro de la ciudad, con esfuerzo y muchos años crearon lo que algunos llaman "La Nueva Ciudad Republica" o como algunos la llaman "Titanium".


End file.
